The Lone Wolf
by Fedxassassin
Summary: Spidey and his team are back , but now a hooded superhero shall join them in this adventure, AvaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright team , we have the suspects in the warehouse, your mission is to capture them and bring them to the police - said Nick Fury in the comm channel

Here, Spidey all are on their spots, Over

Yeah we are here - said Nova

Ey, you have to say Over, Over -said Spidey

Uhhm... allright , ummm... Over -said Nova

Whatever can I atleast get some peace when this is over - asked White Tiger waiting to get the mission starting

When this is what , over ? - asked Spidey

Over - said White Tiger

You didnt said anything , Over

Do I have to say over even when the sentence ends with over ?

When the sentence ends with what , Over ? -asked Spidey

Could you both please just shut up , can we get this mission over with ? - asked Powerman annoyed by his two teammates

Allright we are going to do the Nero,sixthy alfa 56 one movement -said Spidey

What is that movement ? -asked Nova inpatiently

We enter there kick their asses and thats it -said Spidey

Why didnt you just say that ? -asked Powerman

I .. I wanted to sound cool -said Spidey

Well, let me say you that you Failed...misserably -said White Tiger

Can we get the mission started my friends ? -asked Iron Fist

Everyone entered the ware house in a silent manner and got to the center of the warehouse with no signal of the four suspects

This smells bad -said White Tiger

Yeah, even worse than Nova's room -said Power Man

Ey !

See I told you that I was not the only one that thougt that your room smelled horribly -said Spidey

I thnk you have to get peace through meditation and it will get you to have peace in your home Nova -said Iron Fist

Why do I think this is a trap ? -said White Tiger not sure if her instincts were right

Spidey's spider sense started to tingle as a huge net felt over them , all four escaped the net

Really ?! a net ? -said Nova in an annoying way

No, a distraction - said Spidey

Gootya - said Trapster as he fire his splaster gun at them

He managed to stick them all in his glue gooey thingy

It worked ! It actually worked ! -said Tapster dancing around for his achievment

Maybe Luck finally faces US , my friend - said WIzard as he entered the room

I will finally be able to squash that insect -said Thundra while pounding her fist

Arachnid, miss -said Spidey

Misses - said a woman that was accompanyied by Klaw

Please greet the Frightful Four's team new member : Titania -said Wizard while pointing at the stated Villian

**Chibi Spidey gets out : This is Titania , and no her name is not for what you think of she actually uses the name because she thinks she is some kind of a titan , I havent mer her personally but from what I heard she has more strength than brain so is basically another Thundra**

Wait , if you have 5 members now , how can you be still the Frightful Four ? -asked White Tiger

Well , it is easy the one that makes you suffer the least is going to have to leave - said Wizard

Oh, Boy - said Spidey trying to get out of the glue

Oh, dont even worry about it I have made it very strong even the Hulk would have a little problem breaking it -said Trapster

I will start with the lovely young lady, maybe I will have some "fun" with her after this - said Trapster

Trapster was about to hit White Tiger but from nowhere came some knifes and they hit Trapster back

What not again ! - said Trapster as he was trapped in his glue

Leave them alone -said someone in peculiar outfit, a hood that was made of wolf skin as it showed an unveiled torso which was fairly muscular , some native pants and brown boots that showed knifes a belt that was made from leather and some type of clothing which contained a tomahawk and a sword from the 19th century

Yeah , and who are you to ask us to do that - asked Titania

See, I dont like to battle woman so I will give you a chance , for your own good give yourselves in or I will have to use more drastic manners - said the hooded man

Drastic is what you are going to get little man -said Thundra rushing at the hooded man

The hooded man sprinted towards Thundra and rolled besides her to give her a powerful kick in the head

Please, call me The Lone Wolf, madame -said the hooded man

Titania rushed to The Lone Wolf and tried to punch him in the face , he grabbed her fist and twisted it so he could grab her and launch her to Klaw to incapaticate him

Please, I tried my best to not be so hard at them because they are women but if you dont give up I am sorry to tell you that I will be more harsh - said The Lone Wolf

Take this ! -said the Wizard as he launched a mind washing device he had invented

Believe me , amigo mio my mind is not a pretty place to be in -said The Lone Wolf

Wizard started to scream as his mind washing helmet started to burn , The Lone Wolf just grabbed the helmet and launched it before it exploded and punched Wizard square in the face

I told you not to fight -said The Lone Wolf

Excuse me , umm... wolf guy could you help us please ? -said Nova

Of course , it is a pleasure to meet such an efficent team as you -said The Lone Wolf

Arrgh ... Why you little , you managed to kick my team's ass I am going to ... -said Trapster as he managed to get out of the glue

No, you are going to give up - he said as he retracted hidden blades from his vambraces

Or else, you are going to wish to be death understanded , amigo ? -said The Lone Wolf

Yeah, man whatever you say -said the Trapster

I am sorry for keeping you guys trapped , I have heard alot of you but I didnt exactly knew I was going to meet you my friends -said The Lone Wolf as he liberated the team

I tought , the glue couldnt be breaked -said Spidey as he wondered how did he breaked the glue

Everything can be breaked you just have to find the correct way and there ya go -said The Lone Wolf

Why didnt you helped us, earlier ! You saw us didnt you ? -said The White Tiger

The Lone Wolf didnt said everything but just smiled as he saw Tiger's anger

Why are you smiling ? -asked White Tiger

Hasen't anyone told you that you look beautiful while you are angry , and I havent even seen your face -said the hooded man

Everyone was surprised at the confidence he had at his comment

White Tiger blushed - Do you think s- Why you son of a - But do you -?

If you are talking about the comment of this idiota then I wouldnt have keep them do any harm to you ... four -said Lone Wolf

I suppose you don't know us -said Nova

Do you think so ? -said Lone Wolf

Yeah -said Powerman

He is Spider-Man, You are PowerMan, He is Nova , He is Iron Fist , The lovely lady is White Tiger and your boss is Nick Fury -said Lone Wolf

How do you know ... wait do you read minds ? - asked Spidey

Yes, but I know you from reading newspapers and I know who your boss is because he is behind you -said Lone Wolf

So I see you did noticed me -said Nick Fury

You were too predictable Mr. Fury -said Lone Wolf

Nah, that is not true -said Nick Fury

Maybe my Eagle Sense had to do with it -said Lone Wolf

Eagle Sense is one of my powers it leads me to know my objective , my allies and the ones that mean me harm , that is why I was so confident at you -said Lone Wolf

Mr. Wolf here is one of the sneakiest persons on the planet , I didnt even catch him up with my Spider Sense -said Spidey

S.H.I.E.L.D can' track him either every time I can see him in person I want him to join us but he wouldnt - said Fury

And I retain my opinion on the case , I will not work with S.H.I.E.L.D or anyone else got me ? - said Lone Wolf

I can give you a chance to work with th Avengers and be a top spy in S.H.I.E.L.D , why don't you want to work with us ? -asked Nick Fury

Ey, Why can't we get an offer like that ? -asked Nova

Yeah, that would be a dream come true ! - said Spidey

You are so naive to not accept this chance I would kill to get that chance -said White Tiger

Believe me, you would regret that observation - said Lone Wolf

Well, I will tell you one reason why I cant work with you you want me to work with people that are older than me and that is not my thing , I dont feel natural - said Lone Wolf

That's it!?, all right How old are you ? -asked Nick

16 - said Lone Wolf

Well, if that is your requirement then you can be welcomed at the team you just saved my friend - said Fury

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The Team and The Lone Wolf got to the so called Hellicarrier that Lone Wolf has heard about so lately

So I see that you have allready met the team , but tell them about you I don't want to be a teaher right now , besides we don't know many things about you - said Fury

Allright, you know my alias Lone Wolf I took the name because of my native roots here but I keep this belly to simbolize my mexican roots this is what we call a sarape in my home city Saltillo, it is located in Coahuila at the north of Mexico ,I will not tell you any further details about my private life not my home, nor my likes, nor my friends, nor my known ones all right? I dont trust many people so dont beleive I dont want to be your partner - said the hooded man

Time to get your identities revealed , each one will tell him their real name -said Fury

I am Spider-Man but I am less known as Peter Parker

My name is Power Man but you can call me Luke Cage

My name , my friend is Iron Fist but you can call me Danny Rand

My name is Nova but you can call me Sam Alexander

My name is White Tiger but you can call me Ava Ayala

Hey , you look even more beautiful without the mask -said Lone Wolf

Ava blushed but turned around so nobody could see her

Well, now that I know your real names I will tell you mine - said the hooded man as he pulled his hood down

He had dark skin, black eyes that combined , medium sized lips, a scar in the forehead and hair that was in an emo sided style but it didnt covered all of his forehead just the left side

I am Federico Zertuche, it is a pleasure to meet you amigos - said the young man

Before we can get you officially into the team we have to test your powers, if you have some -said Fury

Yeah I do - said Federico

Federico entered a huge room and walked into the center he scanned the room and saw that there were a lot of automatic robots and machine guns that he pressumed were to challenge him , he managed to collect the necessary amount of energy from his powers and selected the ways in which he would release it

Eliminate all targets , the record is from Captain America, time : 10 seconds - said a voice from the computer

3..2..1, Start ! -said the computer

Federico released all the energy to the different ways the robots were and made them malfunction and explode

NEW RECORD, TIME : 5 SECONDS ! RECORD HOLDER : LONE WOLF

Everyone was shocked to see that the young man had just eliminated all of the machines in half of the time that one of the greatest superheroes had, and had not sweated

That was easy, Can you put me something harder ? - said Federico while smirking

The next challenge is to see your speed , try to get to your maximun, you got it ? -said Fury

Yeah , I wil do it -said Federico

Federico started running in the machine and started to concentrate not getting his eyes off the front , he saw an imaginary objective in the ditance escaping he had the solution of the war and Federico had to get him , he runned each second faster he then started to glow in a blueish aura that somehow started to make him faster the machine started to get broken until it finally failed to get the estimated distance

Wow, he is fast even faster than all of us combined -said Iron Fist

The next challenge is to see your sneaking abilities get to point A to point B without tiggering any of the alarms -said the computer

What level do you want to get on? -said Fury as he gave a pad to Federico

Federico selected a level and the stage started to change into a room full of lasers, machine guns with infrared camaras which could detect anyone that was human , and the classic lights that could detect you that covered the room

Wow, he choose level 22, not even Cap. could make it trough this but maybe he can do it - said Fury

Man, he is really something - remarked Spidey

I think he will be a very good teammate -said White Tiger

Connor started to concentrate and breathed heavily he finally got in acrouch position and got invisible from the human eye

The lasers were not so hard to get across , the cameras of the machine guns couldnt detect him because of his invisible state and finally the lights didnt do anything to get him caught, Federico opened the door that passed him to the next room

The next and final challenge is to fight against the most experienced fighter in hand-to-hand combat Iron Fist

It is an honor to fight against someone like you , my mysterious friend - said Iron Fist

I will give you a fair fight , Danny-San -said Federico

They all gave their punches , Lone Wolf blocked all the punches Iron Fist tried to give him and managed to land most of the punches in Iron Fist because of the well blocking technique Iron Fist used in the fight

You have won, in an honorable way my friend -said Iron Fist

Well you are not a bad fighter you actually blocked some punchs and that is remarkable but I am a master in many arts

Which arts are those my friend- said Danny

Jujutsu,Kenjutsu,Ninjutsu,Battojutsu,Kendo,Kudo,Ka rate,Muay Thai,Kenpo, Aikido, Budo,soobahk,Taekwondo, Hapkido, Tang Soo Do, taekyon amongst others amigo -said Federico

My god you really are a master , can you train me ? -asked Danny

Yeah, sure but you have to train not only body but mind, understand me one day I will teach you all this arts but it will have to be later -said the young man

Well, I see that you have the potential to be a great hero but you can stay here if you want -said Fury

Thank you Mr. Fury -said Federico

Please call me Nick -said Fury

Then I most keep going , I heard that you have to live in Parker's house am I right? - said Federico

Yeah, why ? -asked Spidey

I was going to offer you my house as a home , it is basically a mansion ithas been there since 1700, it is the Davenport mansion my current residence, if you want you can stay there

Maybe we can see it tomorrow, as ... friends -said Ava

It will be a pleasure and honor to have you at my house , but now I must departure -said Federico

Good night my friends, Buenas noches querida -said Federico as he jumped off the window of the helicarrier

Buenas noches -said Ava while being red as a tomatoe

You understand spanish? What did he said ? - asked Sam in annoyance

I have mexican roots so it is natural for me to understand Spanish, he told you and me good night -said Ava

Why are you so red ? Don't tell me you allready love him ! -said Peter

I am just complimeted by his compliments I swear! -said Ava as she was even more red

Well it is better to you to leave to your home , Parker I beleive your aunt has been calling you for Dinner and you havent answered - said Fury

Oh crap, we must go guys , dinner is ready -said Peter

At last FOOD! - said Luke

Hell yeah -said Sam

I feel starving -said Danny

Ahhh... Men -said Ava as she jumped into the window

Jeje young love -said Fury

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lone Wolf arrived at his home and settled up his outfit in a closet hidden in the basement , he got his weapons in their respetive places and prepared to get some rest

Ey, there Frank - said Federico as he greeted his little Pug pup he adopted

How are you my friend, happy ? -said Federico as he started to play with the puppy

Well, anyway I think I have made some friends I think I like Ava she is so beautiful she even reminds me of my mother, Frank -said Federico to his puppy who just stayed there

Frank, Goodnight he said as the puppy got into the bed at the side of Federico who was on shorts and nothing more

Goodnight, Ava - Federico said as he felt asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Federico sighed as he got up from his bed, he felt like someone had benn spying on him the whole night , he just ignored this and proceeded to go to the kitchen

Hey there Frankie - Federico said as he saw his puppy was eating from the automatic food dispenser he had invented, and then went to serve himself some cereal in a bowl , before he could even take one bite off his cereal , he got one call from Fury

Good morning Mr. Fury , what do you need ? - he said a little annoyed

Well , because of your well done training you have been oficially accepted into the team you will be having to come over the helicarrier so we can give you your equipment

Ok I will be there in a minute

Federico put on his normal attire and proceeded to materialize his other "normal" outfit into energy and proceeded to save it in his pocket

He had a black t shirt with an eagle symbol a white hoodie, some jeans and converse shoes that matched with hisss attire

Want to come , Frank ? - asked the young man to his beloved puppy

Frank got himself with Federico as the young man put on a back pack he had and then proceeded to put his doggie in there, - All right we are ready to go- said the young man as he started to climb the rooftops of the houses and then proceeded to jump over the bigger rooftops , he loved to free run in the rooftops he made him feel more natural than being walking in the crowd , he got himself into a higher position and decided to see the landscape for a moment , he then had the trademark leap of faith position , but instead of jumping he started to materialize into a form of an eagle and started to fly into the helicarrier

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Well everyone has gotten here but the new guy , where is he ? -asked Peter

Yeah , I thougt he was faster than a car! -said Sam smirking

He told us me he was going to get here in no time, dont worry -said Fury

You know I think he was odd - said Ava looking at the window

Odd how ? -said Luke with curiosity

Well I noticed something like he was hiding something or had something unusual, I dont know really I just dont trust that gut FULLY -said Ava now looking at her team

Hey , then it is a mutual feeling -said Federico as he got off the window

Oh, hey - said Peter

Well , I see that everyone is here so lets get this over with shall we? I left a cereal bow waiting for me at my house -said Federico

Something was heard coming from Federico's backpack he got his pet out of it - This is my puppy, Frankie- he said to th- his team

Oh, he is so cute ! -said Ava

Yeah , where did you got the little guy - said Peter while patting the dog

I adopted him a couple of months ago

Well anyway lets get your things settled up, I see that you have some weapons we have advanced weapo-

My things are okay I dont need anything if I need any changes I will go see Dr. Connors , he can traduce this ... Codex so I can upgrade My favorite weapon - he said as he got his hidden blade out - What does the symbol in your vambrace stands out for - asked Danny - It .. is nothing - said Federico trying to get his face not revealed

I just came here to get YOUR recognition as a member of the team , I don't know if what you have told me is true , so please feel free to give me your opinions about myself like I am not even here just like the lady just did some couple minutes ago

Well, I see you are good in fighting techniques, ability , stamina , agility , stealth , etc. so really I think you may be a great teammate but I am still to see if you are a good friend- said Peter

I see that you can be a great player in the team but I still dont know you at all, so maybe you can have something wrong in your life and I aint going to risk anything until I know you fully - said Luke

I think you are a great martial artist and great soldier overall but I must know you better friend , I think you may have something hidden but I aint going to be the one to forcebly unveil you - said Danny

I think you are cocky as hell - said Sam - Mutual feeling , amigo -said Federico

I think you are a great teammate but I dont know you enough so I cant really tell you what I think of you - said Ava seeeing at Federico's eyes

Then we will have to fix this don't we ? - said Federico

You have a mission , you must go to stop something from rampaging through the city , GO ! NOW ! - said Fury as he read the comuter

Take care of Frankie , lets go - Federico said as he leapt from the window

Federico materialized into an energy eagle and flew into the nearest building , Spidey went on his usual webshooters as his motorcycle was being in the shop because it was malfunctioning , Nova was flying with Powerman and Iron Fist , but where was White Tiger ? - Where is Ava ? - Federico asked to Nova - I don't know , I think it became usual to her to go with Spidey, look she is there !- Nova said as he signaled the window - What are you doing there ? - asked Federico to his teammate - I don'tt know how to get off - Ava said as she saw the buildings - I'll take ya all right? - said Federico as he flew out for the window - How did you .. did that? - asked Ava to his partner - Well it is one of my powers, you see I can use my inner power to be as silent as a wolf, to be quick as an eagle , counting on the flying part, and strong as a bear or even more , I havent gotten to my maximum yet , well that is enough chat we need to go to stop that thing , trust me grab my hand- Federico said as he took out his hand to White Tiger, she grabbed it and Federico materialized as an eagle and as he flew , he felt like a bit more energy was being used than usual but he didnt took notice as he had more

Allright , where is that thing ? - asked Spidey to the crew

I don't know but - said Federico

WAIT ! you cant get on there and fight with your normal appareal you need to go get you outfit and equipment moron ! -said White Tiger

Oh do you mean this ? - Federico said as a blueish aura started to surround him as he finally appeared with his Lone Wolf outfit and gadgets

How did you do all of this ? - asked Spdey surprised to see his teammate changing with such easyness

Uh, its nothing lets not get us out of the way , shall we ? -said Lone Wolf

Allright lets search this thing - said Spidey

Umm, what are we supposed to look for again ? - asked Nova

I dont know Fury didnt gave any further details than it was a thing or someone -said Spidey

An explosion could be heard , they supposed that it was the thing

They saw that something emerged from the smoke from the explotion , it was something huge it looked like someking of a robot, probably an android altough it did appear to have some human parts so it might be a cyborg

I WILL CRUSH YOU ! -said the rhino thing

Not on our watch - said Lone Wolf

The Rhino will crush you -said Rhino

Careful , wolves bite -said Lone Wolf as he tried to punch Rhino in the stomach

AUCH! AY AY AY AY ! - said Lone Wolf seeing his hand being red from the punch

Oh did that hurt you ? - asked Nova smirking

Oh why dont you try it then ? -said Lone Wolf as he skipped Rhino's punches

Nova punched Rhino in the face but it didnt did anything except make him laugh

OUCH! - said Nova

See buckethead it not that easy -said Lone Wolf

Lets try attacking him in team ! -said Spidey

Powerman concentrated on the torso and did actually made damage to Rhino , Spidey started to assault him with webshots , Nova assaulted Rhino with his blasts , White Tiger , Iron Fist and Lone Wolf were instructed to search for people in the bank Rhino came out from

Is anybody here ? -asked White Tiger

Help us! Please we are trapped in here ! -said a woman coming from the vault

Allright , Ill open it -said Lone Wolf as he punched a hole in the vault door making an entrance

He then proceeded to make the hole bigger so everyone could escape from it

Thanks , I owe it to you ! -said the girl who came out from the vault, she looked like she had probably his age

MUA!, could you call me later sweetie -said the girl as she kissed Lone Wolf in the cheek and gave him a card with her number

Allright, lets get this done with ! go trough the back door -said White Tiger

There is no backdoor ! said the girl who just kissed Lone Wolf

Now there is ! -said White Tiger as she punched a way out of the building in the wall

Lets go see the others quick - said Iron Fist

The teams attack didnt did allmost anything to Rhino it just make him laugh

I am wasted from so much punching -said Powerman

Come one there has to be something we can do to defeat him, I know ! -said Lone Wolf

What do you have in mind ? -asked White Tiger

Distact him as long for me to get to his back - said Lone Wolf to the team

What for ? -asked Spidey

Just do it ! -said Lone Wolf

Lone Wolf got to his invisible mode in which he got to Rhino's back without him even noticing , he saw a plate on his head and proceeded to get on his back to open it , inside there was a control panel which could probably get Rhino to stop his rampage , good think he studied mechatronics for a couple of years

NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING !? IF YOU MOVE THAT I'LL ...

Stop! -said Lone Wolf as he finished the control panel

SHUTDOWN EMERGENCY EXIT FAIL ATTEMPT AT SOFTWARE AND HARDWARE SYSTEMS OFF - said Rhino

Rhino's head pupped up and from there emerged someone short , fat , and with glasses

No! My baby ! - said the man as he touched his exo-suit

If I were you I wouldnt worry about my exo-suit I would worry about what would happen to me -said Lone Wolf as he grabbed the man from his shirt

What are you going to do to me ?!-said the man

Nothing, amigo -said Lone Wolf as he knocked out the man

Spidey could you do me the honor ? - said Lone Wolf to his teammate

Of course - said Spidey as he hanged upside down the man from a lightpost with a note for the police

I think we are done friends - said Lone Wolf

Well done - said Fury in his comm

How is Franky up there ? -asked Lone Wolf

He is good - said Fury as a bark could be heard

Well I think we are going up there , but we may take some time - said Lone Wolf

Allright I will have your dog here until you come -said Fury

Where are we going ? asked Nova

I told you I was going to show you my house - said Lone Wolf

So how are we going to go ? We cant go in our outfits it will be to easy to figure you are Lone Wolf -said Spidey

First off I can change , second off I have a vehicle and third of all there is no excuse -said Lone Wolf

We left our clothes in the helicarrier - said White Tiger

I can materialize anything so I can basically bring your clothes up here, like this - he said as he made appear Ava's clothes

So do your's - Lone Wolf said as he made appear his teammates clothes

So, how are we going to go at foot ? -asked Sam

I told you I have a vehicle -said Federico

Where is it ? - asked Peter

Federico took his phone and pressed a button, then a Mustang 2014 of color white and red appeared to be driving to them until it stopped in front of Federico

This is my car , he said as he got on it

AWESOME ! - said Sam as he jumped in the back part

Who wants to be my co-pilot ? -asked Federico to his teammates

I will be -said Ava as she got to her side

Federico opened the door for her, it was a nice gesture

Everyone got in the car

Put your seatbelts and enjoy the ride - he said as he started the car


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! Cant you go any faster !? -said Ava with sarcasm as she tried to grab as har as she could to her seat

Actually, I can -said Federico as he aceelerated more

THIS .. IS.. AWESOME ! - said Luke as he yelled as loud as he could

WOHOOO ! -said Danny

How did you got this car ? -asked Peter

I... know people -said Federico focusing on the road

Oh, really and who are those people ? -asked Ava trying not to fall from her seat

The kind of people that teach you things , leave you to fight for your cause and see you be triunfant -said Federico as he tried not to crash with a car in front of him

Allright... cool -said Sam as he saw a car getting up to them

Yo , bro -said the rider to Federico

Hello - said Federico to the fellow rider

Yo, bro wanna race ? - said the man

At what cost -asked Federico while smirking

You are not seriously thinking about racing, are you ? -asked Ava

The winner gets the looser car -said the man

Seems fair -said Federico as he nodded to the rider

3...2...1... GO ! -shouted the rider as he accelerated at the green light

Federico just kept a medium pace

Why arent you trying to get to him, dude ? -asked Sam

Wait for it ... -said Federico as he signales the car

The car went out of control , and it fliped over a hot dog stand, luckily there was no one injured in the accident

The fool had a flat tire , if I did race him we would have been involved in the accident or worse -said Federico explaining to his teammate

Why didnt you just told that to him ? -asked Peter

Hey, he did wanted to race , so I didnt kept him from the opprtunity -said Federico as he smirked

**Chibi Spidey comes out : Wow, I think we may have some problem here maybe he has an evil side , I think we may have to expect something to happen**

**-Hey ! I am not evil I just like to do some pranks sometimes - said Chibi Lone Wolf as he entered the scene**

**Nah, you are evil - said Chibi Spidey -Thats it - said Chibi Lone Wolf as he started to fight Chibi Spidey into a cartoon style fight**

Hey, We are here guys - said Federico as he got out of the car

Wow, this is really big -said Peter as he saw the Davenport old house

Yeah , this was a gift from my .. family -said Federico as he opened the door for Ava

Man , imagine how many partys you could have on here ! -said Sam

Dont even think about it ! -said Ava,Peter,Luke , and Danny at the same time to their teammate

Please feel as this was your own house , my friends ! -said Federico as he invited his friends to his home

Wow , just wow -said Peter as he entered the house

The house is reconstructed almost as the exact same as the one that was present in the great fire of New York in the 1700s -said Federico as he touched a wall

Of course with some modern customizations - said Federico as they entered a room dedicated for entertaining

Wow , look at the size of this beast -said Luke as he signaled the huge Plasma tv

Yep, it is fully prepared I have a PS3,XBOX 360,Wii even if I dont use it as much , and my Animus -said Federico as he signaled every single one of the items

WOW! an animus I heard this thing can see complete pasts lives , but it costs a fortune ! - said Ava as she saw the Animus

Well, this one is not the one from Abstergo , mine is custom and it can see your past family members lives, not just the ones that the want you to see -said Federico

Umm... so have you seen your family's life ? -asked Peter

Yeah, well I have seen things you culd not beleive I had the honor to see various heroes from the past like Miguel Hidalgo, Leonardo DaVinci , George Washington, King Artur even the famous King Leonidas -said Federico as he smiled and headed for the kitchen

This is where I prepare my food when I am hungry -said Federico to his team as he signaled the kitchen

_The kitchen was of stone , it was old but also new in a way it had everything to have any food but it also had many elements to satisfy a 21 century person_

WOW ! you are fully stored backed here ! -said Luke as he opened the refigerator

You ? surprised about food ? Nah, you must be ... holy ... -said Peter as he saw what Federico had stored

Yeah I take my time to go to the Davenport Homstead and get some things , I even may take you there once -said Federico as he smiled

Do you have someone to help you cook ? -asked Ava as she sat on the table of the kitchen

Nop. I know how to cook myself , I dont really have anyone to help me besides my dog but he cant cook , to my knowledge -said Federico as he scartched his head

How about you ? -asked Federico to his teammate as he handed her a bottle of water

Ava didnt knew what to say , she didnt want to say she didnt cook neither she wanted to lie

Well , I ... maybe ? -said Ava trying to change of theme

Nah, she dosnt cook , she cant even heat the water -said Sam as he smiled

Thanks Danny -said Ava in a sarcastic way

Well, then I will be happy to teach you some couple of things -said Federio as he drank his bottle of water

Lets , see the rest of the house , si ? -said Federico as he walked out of the kitchen

Luke didnt hesitated to grab some cookies from the kitchen and Peter grabbed a bottle of water

This is my library -said Federico as he entered into said place

Wow, you have a lot of books in here ! -said Danny as he admired the library

What is this book about ? -asked Peter as he took a book that was in the center of the room in a pedestal

This is the codex , it was written by an hashashin ,Altair Ibn La Ahad a master from this order it tells the secrets of the hashashins and their weapons -said Federico as he walked aside from Peter

What is a hasha...whatever? -said Sam

hashaSHIN or as we would call the order assassins , it was present in the crusades but died shortly afterwards -said Federico

And why do you have it ? -asked Ava with curiosity

Lets say ... I have contacts -said Federico as mysterious as he could

Where is Danny ? - asked Federico to Peter

He is pretty much enyojing himself over there -said Peter as he signaled Danny reading a book

And Sam and Luke ?

Where do you think ? -asked Ava

_Come on ! Get to the other side no,no,no yes,yes,yes ARGHHHH ! You are worthless ! _- Luke could be heard

What are you doing -asked Federico approaching to his two teammates who where sitting in the couch

We are watching a game -said Luke

And who exactly let you use my tv ? -asked Federico

I .. I thought I could use it ? -said Luke a little scared

Man, you are easy to scare , you can see the tv but it would be nice to be asked for permission , to use you know My stuff -said Federico as he smirked

I think its time to return to the Helicarrier -said Peter as he saw his clock

Yeah , but I dont think we will be able to get there with the Mustang so we will have to use our powers -said Federico

Could you help us with our clothes ? -asked Luke as he shut the TV off

Sure thing -said Federico as he materialized his teammates' "normal" clothes and then proceeded to materialize his

If you want I can give you a ride Ava -said Lone Wolf

Yeah , sure -said White Tiger

Give me your hand, madame -said Federico as he gave ou this hand

Federico and Ava started to glow in a blueish aura and materialized into 2 eagles

Wow, this is amazing - Ava tought as she flied in the air

I know right ? -thougt Federico

Wait, you can hear what I think ? -asked Ava

We are basically sharing living energy , but dont worry this only happens when we fly together - thougt Federico

Everyone got to the Helicarrier in time

Director Fury we are here -said Peter

Director Fury ? -asked Ava

Why is no one here ? -asked Danny

Hello ... kiddos -said someone in the shadows

Who... Wait its You ! -said Peter as he signaled the figure

Yeah , Me Deadpool , the merc with a mouth

**Chibi Deadpool : Did YOU want to see how it ends now ? Too bad because I hacked this computer and now the story is in my hands !, seeya later !**


End file.
